L'alter ego de James Potter
by MarianneP
Summary: James Potter rencontre son sosie et a la peur de sa vie. Survivera-t'il ? POV Sirius. OS ; mon premier !


**L'alter ego de James Potter**

**Disclaimer : **Nada m'appartient. Ou presque. Vous savez, Poudlard, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, les baguettes, les sortilèges et même le vif d'or ? Ca appartient a la jolie cervelle de JK Rowling  Par contre, certaines choses sortent de ma cervelle qui est, ma foi, beaucoup plus jolie… Ah, la modestie !

**Note de l'auteur : **Mon premier OS à vie, alors soyez indulgents. Bon d'accord, je sais qu'il est génial, cet OS, mais ne me faites pas trop de compliments, s'il vous plaît… ^^

**Histoire : **James Potter, 16 ans, rencontre son alter ego et a la frousse de sa vie. Ca résume bien, non ? Presque tout est raconté du point de vue de notre cher Patmol.

Pour une fois, il ne pleuvait pas en ce mois d'octobre. Bon d'accord, j'exagère. Il fait soleil pendant la majorité de l'année mais ca fait quand même plus d'une semaine que l'eau nous tombait sur la tête ! Et pour le Quidditch, c'est pas pratique, les amis… Oh ! Qui est cette jolie créature que j'aperçois au loin ? Je plissai des yeux pour mieux voir. Ah, non. J'ai déjà essayé avec celle-là. Elle essaye de jouer les dures. Dans deux jours, elle me suppliera. Bref, de quoi je parlais, déjà ? Ah oui, la météo. Quel sujet palpitant. Mes pensées furent soudainement interrompues par un projectile atterrissant sur mon crâne.

- Aïe ! Cornedrue, tu pourrais faire plus attention ?!

- C'était pas moi ! nia le désigné, malgré la petite boule d'or dans ses mains.

Attendez. Pour une fois, il a l'air sincère… Je baissai donc les yeux pour voir une _deuxième _petite boule d'or. Depuis quand deux vifs d'or se promène dans le parc de Poudlard ? Avant que je puisse m'en emparer, James tendit la main et la prit pour l'examiner.

- D'où ca sors ? demandais-je.

- Si tu ferais preuve d'intelligence pour lever les yeux, Sirius, tu pourrais voir, dit Remus avec un sourire.

Je suivis son conseil. James était déjà debout. Je me levai du confortable gazon – oui, il était étonnamment mou – et observai la chose qui se tenait devant moi. Ah, je ne suis pas très gentil. Remus et Peter se levèrent derrière nous. Devant moi se dressait la chose la plus étonnante que je n'avais jamais vu de toute ma vie. Bon, j'exagère, encore une fois. Une élève de Serdaigle, grande, svelte, des lunettes sur le nez, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des yeux verts espiègles et un sourire moqueur. Euuhh ??

- Tu admires ma beauté sublime, Black ? s'exclama-t'elle d'un ton sans modestie.

J'étais abasourdi. Je vois double, ou quoi ? Je me tournai vers James, qui était bouche bée.

- T'aurais pas échappé quelque chose, princesse ? dit-il en se reprenant.

- Mais non.

Elle sortit sa baguette, d'un bois très foncé, et fit un rapide mouvement qui mena le vif d'or de la main de James jusqu'à la sienne. Elle souria de plus belle et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ok. Ca, c'est bizarre.

- T'es qui, au juste ?!

Je savais que je n'étais pas très poli mais je croyais voir double.

- Je suis ton rêve le plus fou, Sirius…

Le ton râleur qu'elle pris me jeta par terre.

- Bon dieu, Cornedrue ! C'est ta copie conforme ! m'exclamais-je avant de me reprendre devant l'air indignée de l'alter ego de James. Enfin… Si on ajoute des seins, si on épile les sourcils et si on enlève un membre entre les deux jambes.

La fille en question éclata de rire.

- Wow, Black ! Tu m'impressionnes, je ne te savais pas aussi drôle ! répondit-elle. Quel est le secret de ton succès ?

- Arrête un peu, Sara, interrompit soudainement Lunard.

- Quoi, Lupin ? Tu vas me sortir quoi, cette fois ?

Elle avait l'air un peu fâchée, et c'est à ce moment que je vis la fille qui l'accompagnait. Celle qui allait me tomber dans les bras ! Elle me fixait déjà avec envie. Je lui fis un petit clin d'œil et elle se retourna vivement pour s'enfuir. Phase un terminée. J'observai la foule qui s'amassait derrière la fille avant de me reconcentrer sur elle.

- Le « on a tous nos petits secrets… » ou « mêle toi de tes affaires, Sara » ?

Elle imitait Lunard à la perfection, je lui rendis un regard admiratif. Ce dernier se rabougri.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vue avant, déclara James, bouleversé.

- Évidemment, tu ne regardes que ta chère Evans !

Il lui adressa un regard meurtrier, qu'elle lui rendit.

- Merde alors ! Si on change le bleu pour du rouge sur sa robe, c'est carrément ton sosie, James ! s'exclama Peter, qui parlait pour la première fois.

- On l'a déjà dit, ca, Queudver, répliquais-je froidement.

Il m'énervait sincèrement avec ses petits yeux larmoyants toujours fixés sur moi. Enfin, je sais que je suis beau, mais de là a être observé sans cesse, par un gars en plus ! Ca devenait gênant.

- Sara, je peux te parler ? demanda soudainement une voix.

La dénommée Sara se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec un Poufsouffle de deuxième année. Les sourcils arqués, elle semblait se dire « qui est ce con qui m'a dérangé ? ». Il voulait quoi, celui là ? Oh… Je m'étranglai en reconnaissant celui à qui on avait gonflé la tête au début de l'année. On avait eu une double-retenue, mais le spectacle en valait la peine… Elle ne répondit rien et le garçon pris cela pour une invitation.

- Tu veux aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi, samedi ? demanda-t'il, rouge comme une pivoine.

- Tu vois pas que je suis occupée ? répondit-elle froidement.

- Oh… Je…

- Et non, désolé. Je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Avec Thomas, ajouta-t'elle avec un petit sourire provoquant.

Thomas ?! C'était qui, celui là ? Je n'eus pas à réfléchir trop longtemps car le garçon se tourna furieusement vers l'un de ses amis.

- TU COMPTAIS ME LE DIRE QUAND ???!!!

Sara se retourna en riant. James la fixait, imperturbable. Je savais qu'il aurait agi de la même manière. Franchement, ca commencait à me faire peur…

- C'est vrai ? demanda Peter, totalement inconscient.

- Non. Jamais vu ce type. Quel coup de chance qu'un de ses amis s'appelle Thomas !

Ses yeux verts brillèrent, elle rajusta ses lunettes et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Bref Potter, je n'ai pas que ca à faire de ma journée. On se revoit plus tard.

Son petit sourire mesquin acheva James qui s'adossa contre l'arbre le plus proche. Je l'observai partir. Elle jouait avec son vif d'or dans une main, le passant habilement entre ses doigts. Servilus passait par là. Eh bien tiens ! En passant à côté de lui, elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil ponctué d'un « bonjour, Severus » bien senti et le Serpentard se renfrogna en rougissant. Je manquai bien de m'écrouler de rire.

- J'en reviens pas ! Bon dieu de merde !

James continua sur sa lancée de jurons.

- D'où elle sort ?! Je l'avais jamais vue ! Et, par Merlin… J'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir, où j'étais devenue une fille ! Bon sang de bonsoir…

Je me mis à rire devant son état de traumatisme.

- Attention, tu vas te mettre à saigner du nez, dis-je en riant.

J'ignorai Peter qui s'écroulait de rire à mes côtés et jetai un regard à Remus, qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Jamais vue, hein ? Ce n'est surtout pas Sara Fowler, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Serdaigle…

- C'est elle ? Depuis quand elle est attrapeuse ?!

- Elle l'est devenue en même temps que toi. Et elle se débrouille à merveille sur un ba –

- ELLE JOUE AU QUIDDITCH ?! ET ELLE EST DOUÉE ?! AHHHH, JE VEUX MOURIR !

Il se mit à courir. Il m'empoigna par la chemise et m'entraîna au bord du lac.

- Patmol, dis moi que je rêve ! Sinon, je me suicide ! déclara-t'il solennellement.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de continuer à rire. Puis il sauta en m'entraînant dans sa chute…

* * *

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le cri retentit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et James Potter se redressa vivement, les cheveux de travers (comme d'habitude), en sueur. Les trois autres occupants se levèrent vivement.

- James, il se passe quoi ?! s'étonna Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela Sirius.

- Gnaaaaaaaa, se contenta de dire Peter.

- PAR MERLIN ! J'ai fait le pire cauchemar de toute ma vie ! Je voyais à travers toi – il pointa Sirius qui eut un rire – et on était dans le parc ! T'avais recu un vif d'or sur le crâne mais c'était pas le mien ! Et là il y a cette fille qui s'emmène, qui me ressemblait de facon horrible et qui le reprends ! Une genre de… version féminine de moi-même, vous comprenez ?! Ohhhhhh seigneur que c'était horrible ! Je voulais me suicider, vous vous rendez compte ?!! Oh mon dieu, mon dieu…

Les trois autres Maraudeurs l'observèrent quelques secondes avant de partir dans une hilarité qui réveilla presque toute la maison. Traumatisé par ce rêve particulier, James Potter se leva, pris une douche et descendit dans la salle commune.

- Oublis pas le match, Potter ! lanca le capitaine de l'équipe en passant près de lui.

- On joue contre qui ? demanda-t'il faiblement, craintif.

- Serdaigle.

- C'est qui, leur attrapeur ?

Il se mit à trembler, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il dise…

- Sara Fowler, évidemment. Pourquoi ?


End file.
